


Soft Hands, Soft Hearts

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Massage, Roommates, SHEITH - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: It's getting late when Shiro comes stumbling through the door to their shared dorm, dropping his backpack with an unusual lack of care for the expensive textbooks inside as he makes a beeline for Keith on the couch.“Rough test?” Keith asks as he opens his arms, letting Shiro worm himself right in as he flops bodily on top of him, legs dangling off the end of the cushion.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 176





	Soft Hands, Soft Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulquii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/gifts).



> A prompt for ulqueleh <3  
> & a continuation of the soft sleep roommates AU for Sai found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733808/chapters/66210233

It's getting late when Shiro comes stumbling through the door to their shared dorm, dropping his backpack with an unusual lack of care for the expensive textbooks inside as he makes a beeline for Keith on the couch.

“Rough test?” Keith asks as he opens his arms, letting Shiro worm himself right in as he flops bodily on top of him, legs dangling off the end of the cushion.

“You have no idea,” Shiro whines, sounding as exhausted as Keith has ever heard him. “I feel like I didn't even study the right material... it was just such a dense fucking mess, and then Professor Slav was just _staring_ the entire time with his beady little eyes and I couldn't concentrate, and... I need a hug.”

Ever one to oblige, Keith wraps his arms tight around Shiro's waist, holding him in place as the bigger man tries his best to be a lap dog. Not that he minds one bit – the view down Shiro's back side is spectacular, and the little warm puffs of air against his neck aren't exactly a terrible inconvenience either. Besides, this is pretty much their post-exam ritual now that they live together – the natural extension of the cuddle sessions after all-nighters, continued even now that they only have to plod across the hallway to their own bed, because they both aced that test and it must've been lucky.

Or at least that's what Shiro claims. Keith doesn't exactly believe in luck... or, he didn't... but then he met Shiro when he stumbled into a three hundred person lecture hall with a minute to spare and the only free seat was next to the hottest guy he'd ever seen. Keith had been so busy trying desperately not to get distracted by his seatmate's face and bubbly handwriting that he didn't even notice Shiro had a prosthetic arm until he'd introduced himself afterward. Since then Keith has to admit that his life might have gotten just a touch luckier, if only because that painfully attractive man has decided that his sharp edges make a good place to nap in times of stress.

Even though his neck is at a weird angle, and his foot has _got_ to be going numb like that...

“Hey big guy,” Keith murmurs into Shiro's ear as he strokes a thumb down his spine. “You want to move somewhere more comfortable for you?”

“ _No._ ” It's a petulant little huff into his neck, and by now Keith knows him well enough to hear the 'yes but I don't wanna move' behind it.

“Okay,” he agrees, smoothing his whole hand up and down Shiro's back – which is absolutely disgustingly tense as hell, despite Shiro being as close to human puddle as he ever gets. “What if we switch, and I rub this golf ball sized knot out of your back?”  
He punctuates the question with a jab of his thumb into said knot, ripping a wheeze of half pain and half relief from his roommate.

“M-maybe,” Shiro groans, toes curling as Keith circles his thumb, steadily increasing the pressure on the lump of tension. “Only if you really don't mind...”

“I wouldn't offer if I did.” Keith slides his hand down to pat Shiro on the flank – two little taps to get him to roll his weight to the side as Keith slides out from under him. It's easy to move him by a hand on either hip after that, gently manhandling him into place as Shiro snags one of their little throw pillows to tuck under his head. Once he looks comfortable, Keith throws a leg across him to hover over Shiro with a knee on each side. “You wanna take the arm off too?”

Shiro hesitates for half a second, back going tense, but Keith's had a year of practice waiting him out now and doesn't budge... just keeps smoothing his hands up and down the back of Shiro's t-shirt.

“I... yeah?” Shiro cranes his neck to glance at Keith, like he needs to check to see if that's okay, and Keith offers him a reassuring smile.

“Okay... shirt and pants too?”

A hint of pink blossoms across the bridge of Shiro's nose as he tucks his chin back into the pillow and nods.

“Okay.” Keith swings his leg back over and stands next to his prone roommate, fingertips feather-light on the back of his calf. “I'm gonna go grab the lotion then while you lose the jeans, sound good?”

Shiro nods again, but doesn't start moving until Keith's turned toward the hall, as usual. For such a handsome and friendly guy he sure is shy about things like this, but Keith gets it... everybody has their hangups about something or other. He takes his time grabbing the lotion from the bedside drawer – the unscented kind that he noticed Shiro carrying around with him last year – and makes his way back out to the common area with heavy enough steps to give Shiro warning.

“All comfy?” he asks as he rounds the corner, then promptly loses all higher brain function when Shiro peeks over his shoulder, all pink cheeks and rippling muscles as he nods. Keith can only blink at him, mouth suddenly parched as he clears his throat. “That's great... let's uh... let's get started then.”

He shuffles over to Shiro's side and immediately realizes his mistake. Shiro's perfect peach of an ass is _right there_ and he's going to be hovering over it on this ratty couch, rubbing the man down with lotion. Better men have died from lesser trials.

But Keith isn't a quitter, so he hikes his basketball shorts up and plants a knee on the couch again, swinging the other over Shiro's hips and settling his weight down on Shiro's tailbone briefly while he scoops a glob of lotion. He's painfully aware of the way Shiro's plump ass cheeks are touching his own – _like a kiss_ , his goblin brain helpfully supplies.

They let out a shuddering breath in tandem at the first press of Keith's fingers into Shiro's back, and suddenly Keith's thirst takes a backseat to the horrifying level of tension he can feel when they're skin on skin without the barrier of a t-shirt to obscure the roped lines of muscle running down Shiro's back.

“Jesus, dude...” He presses the heels of his hands in hard, working them in slow circles as his fingertips push into the muscles along his ribs. Shiro groans quietly – but he's pretty sure it's a good sound if the way his mouth falls open and his eyelashes start to flutter is any indication. “You should have let me know about this ages ago.”

“Not your job,” Shiro grunts out, panting as Keith digs his knuckles into either side of his spine. “Didn't wanna bother you.”

“You're _never_ a bother,” Keith insists, taking his consternation out on the perpetually tense muscles of Shiro's shoulder. “You know I'd do anything for you.”

“I know.” It's barely a whisper, but Keith catches it all the same and his heart blooms with warmth at the trust Shiro has in him. He's can't really say what he's done to earn it, but he'll spend the rest of his life trying to keep it. The moment slips on, quiet and soft as Keith circles his thumbs into the mottled scars that ring Shiro's shoulder, never once shying away from the ropy texture of the skin there – and how could he? It's another part of Shiro after all, and every part of Shiro is worthy of gentle loving care.

The lotion begins to wear thin and he leans back over to the coffee table to scoop up more, sliding down and settling his weight more firmly on Shiro when he tips back into place. It's near-dizzying how narrow Shiro's waist is in comparison to the breadth of his shoulders, making Keith's breath hitch as he dips his fingertips along the ridge of his Adonis belt, thumbs resting lightly in the cute little dimples on either side of Shiro's lower back. The barest lapse in willpower lets him squeeze the hips under his palms, biting his lip to stifle the groan that wants to escape at the feeling of such perfection laid out just for him.

“I'm going to start on your lower back now,” he murmurs in warning before smoothing his palms down in broad strokes. The tension held there melts away faster than it had in Shiro's upper back and shoulders, and he watches as the man between his thighs slowly turns into a human puddle. It's more power than any man should have. “How's it feel?”

“So good,” Shiro sighs out, rolling his hips back to arch and release his spine before settling back down. “Your hands are magical.”

Keith's glad Shiro can't see the way he preens at the comment, more determined than ever to wring every last drop of discomfort out of his roommate. “I'll get your legs too.”

Shiro responds with a noise of questioning interest, but doesn't open his eyes as Keith shifts down his body and gently rests his fingers above the crook of Shiro's knee. The first press into the tight muscles there pulls a breathy whimper out of Shiro that Keith knows is going to haunt him the next time he get a hand around himself.

He keeps going anyway, partly because Shiro's entire body is one huge knot of over-stressed muscle... and partly because he's apparently a masochist that enjoys having blue balls now. It's a little harder this way with Shiro squirming at the press of his thumbs into tense hamstrings, leaving Keith to resort to settling his weight on Shiro's calves to keep him still as he works his way up.

“Tell me if it's too much, okay?”

Shiro nods into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Keith hopes it's a good kind of pain giving him that look, and that he isn't royally fucking up all the major muscle groups of his best friend who happens to be too polite to correct him. Just the thought makes him break out in an anxious sweat underneath his t-shirt, suddenly afraid of giving Shiro the world's worst charlie horse with his amateur leg pats.

“Man, is it hot in here?” he squeaks out, clearing his throat as he rubs his slimy palms on his own knees. “It feels hot in here...” Shiro rolls one shoulder in half a shrug, unbothered by the sudden heatwave that must've overtaken the apartment. “Okay, well I'm just gonna-” Keith whips his shirt over his head and uses it to wipe his brow before flinging it into the far corner of the room and settling his hands back onto Shiro's thigh.

It doesn't help the sudden heat wave one bit.

He wills his hands not to shake as he makes long, slow strokes up the back of Shiro's leg, pushing the muscles up until his knuckles just barely graze the hem of Shiro's boxers. There's a buzzing in the stillness below him, one he tries not to read too much into as he slides his hands back down and repeats the motion again and again, drawing the spot of tension a little higher each time until the hem is rucked up beneath the plush bubble of his ass. Keith switches legs before he can do anything he'll regret, like lean down and sink his teeth into the meat there... but Shiro's little sighs and whimpers make it _so_ hard to resist. He knows it's not like that, probably... he knows that Shiro is just _really_ tense because he's such a good guy that just keeps going and going, running himself into the ground until he can't anymore... but the way his hips are shifting is driving Keith insane.

Each time his knuckles brush the hem of Shiro's boxers on the second leg he swears Shiro's thighs try to twitch wider where they're bracketed by his own. Maybe he's crazy, or it's wishful thinking, but maybe...

“Hey, do you uhm... I mean, glutes are a muscle too, so I just... I mean, if you _want-_ ”

“Would you?” Shiro whispers into the pillow, one eye cracked into the tiniest slit, like he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

“Shiro... of course.” Keith smiles down at him in a way that he hopes is reassuring and not obvious that he wants to vomit from nerves. He lets his trembling fingers rest on the waistband of Shiro's boxers, thumbs brushing the silky material. “Do you want um... should I take these off?”

Shiro tenses for a second, and Keith want to punch himself in the face for asking – but then he's nodding into the pillow, far too shy for Keith's liking.

“Okay.” Keith sucks in a shaky breath and dips his fingertips underneath the elastic band. “Lift your hips up then?”

Shiro does, back arching obscenely as Keith starts to slide the band down... of course it catches on the head of Shiro's cock – Keith was half afraid it would, he's seen the dick print, he knew the risks. He swallows hard and slides his fingers to the sides of Shiro's hips, spreading them out to free the elastic band and doing his best not to stare at where Shiro bobs free as he shimmies them down the rest of the way until he can pull them off one surprisingly delicate ankle.

“Alright, I'm gonna...” he trails off as he shuffles back into place, terribly aware of his own _very_ interested cock as he keeps his weight hovering above his roommate. He can do this. It won't be weird. He can _do_ this.

The first press of his thumbs into Shiro's glutes nearly rips a groan from both of them – Keith's only stifled by the sharp press of his teeth into his bottom lip. Shiro's mouth has fallen open as he pants softly into the cushions, looking overwhelmed from just the barest touch to his poor abused muscles. It steels Keith's resolve to do this right, so he tamps down his arousal and flattens his palms to Shiro's cheeks, rolling the heels into the plush flesh there. The jiggling is nearly hypnotic – he could watch a video of it on loop all day and die a happy man. Shiro seems to enjoy it too judging by the way he cants his hips back when Keith starts making his way toward the bottom crease... and how is Keith to deny a request like that?

He lets his thumbs ghost along the inside curve, ears trained for any sound of unease from the man below him, but all he hears are Shiro's breathless little noises that urge him on. The slightest pressure spreads the bottom of Shiro's cheeks, sliding lotion as his hands glide across the smooth skin there. Keith can hardly hear the dry click of his throat as he swallows over the pounding of his pulse in his ears, but it must echo in the otherwise quiet room. His hands squeeze of their own volition, and Shiro...

Shiro _moans_.

A shuddering breath escapes Keith's chest as he does it again, sliding his thumbs further into the crease between Shiro's cheeks as he lets his fingers knead into the meat of his ass. He's losing his fucking mind. Shiro's hips are definitely moving now, rolling back into the motion every time Keith pushes his hands forward, until the combined pressure is enough to part his cheeks completely... and there it is.

Keith has never wanted anything so badly in his life than to dip low and press a kiss onto that shy little hole, hiding like the treasure it is. His thumbs skate dangerously close, just grazing the edge, smearing slick lotion in their wake, and it _twitches._

Keith can't stifle his own gasp this time, not when Shiro cries out and arches his hips up until Keith's thumb is pressing against him, like he's desperate for it.

“Shiro-” his voice is rough and low, barely like him at all as his thighs tremble with the effort of not grinding down against that plush offering. “Fuck... do you want-”

“God, _please_ ,” Shiro whines, biting his lip as he braces his knees and pushes back and up – right into where Keith's aching. “Please.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Keith clamps his hands around those hips, finally dropping his weight so he can slide between the cleft of Shiro's ass – only separated by the thin silky material of his shorts. “God, I want-”

“Do it.”

It's all the encouragement he needs. He slides his hand back over, thumb pressing gently until Shiro opens to him, sucking him in with a moan that goes straight to Keith's cock. It's so fucking hot, he feels like he's going to lose his mind or die on the spot if he doesn't get more. His thumb slips out, drawing a whine from Shiro as he leans over to get more of the lotion, but he's easily soothed with a palm run up his muscled back.

“I'm gonna treat you so good, sweetheart...” Keith croons, maybe baring a little too much of his heart, but he can't be bothered to care when it earns him a little mewl of pleasure as he slips in one slick finger and then another, gently stretching Shiro open and searching inside.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Keith smirks as Shiro writhes beneath him, crooking his fingers again until his roommate is a babbling mess, hips bucking back as he fucks himself on Keith's hand. Keith leans forward to blanket his back, cock dragging and lips catching the shell of Shiro's ear as he whispers, “Sweetheart, do you want more?”

“ _Please._ ”

Shiro's plaintive gasp sends shivers down his spine and Keith leans back, shoving his shorts down and freeing his leaking cock. The tip is nearly plum, a beautiful contrast to the unblemished alabaster of Shiro's skin as he notches the head against his furl. Shiro tries to roll his hips back as Keith gives himself a few strokes of lotion to slick the way, pressing the head in like a tease but never quite breaching.

“Oh, baby...” Keith sighs, thumb pulling at the top of Shiro's hole as he slides his cock over it reverently. “You are so fucking gorgeous... every inch of you... god, if you only knew.”

Shiro cries out, hand clenching in the sheets as Keith pushes in on a groan, mouth dropping open and eyes pinched shut in ecstasy. He's so fucking tight, pulsing around Keith like he's already close, sucking him in deeper on every shaky breath.

“Keith, _move_.” It's not a request, and Keith obediently shifts his hips forward, willing himself not to blow his load immediately and end this once in a lifetime fantasy. He's half certain he must've fallen off the couch and smacked his head on the table when he went to get lotion the first time – it's really the only logical explanation for the way his hips press all the way in, leaving him flush with that sinful bubble he's pressed balls deep into – or for the way Shiro arches his back and moans when Keith draws out, like he's been as desperate for it as Keith has.

His fingers clench, squeezing handfuls of ass and hips as he rolls himself into a snapping rhythm, grunting and cursing out his pleasure, hanging onto the last bit of his composure by a thread. Shiro knees strain to spread even wider below him, shifting up toward his body until he's bowed into a mouthwatering curve, panting out little whines each time Keith's hips slap his ass. He hopes it bruises... wants to see the proof of this the next time Shiro comes out of the shower, to know that he's staked his claim.

Shiro seems to agree, crying out when Keith catches him with a particularly hard thrust. His biceps are straining with the effort of pulling Shiro back onto his cock, but Keith is determined to run his body right into the grave if it means wringing even one more ounce of pleasure from the man below him. Unfortunately, his cock doesn't seem to agree where it throbs inside Shiro, teetering on a knife's edge as he grits his teeth and hitches Shiro up higher.

“Come on sweetheart,” he groans, sliding one hand below to wrap his hand around where Shiro's hard and leaking. “God I wanna feel you come around me, wanna feel you squeeze my cock in your hot little ass... fuck, can you do that for me baby? Will you let me feel you?”

“ _Ah- ah-”_ Shiro throws his head back and keens, fingers digging into the cushion like claws as he starts to clamp down, pitch growing higher with each stroke of Keith's hand over him. “Keith!”

“Fuck, _yes,_ ” Keith growls in his ear, twisting to lick a stripe up his neck. “That's it baby, milk my cock, make me fill you up-”

The shout that tears from Shiro's throat as he finally lets go shakes Keith to his core. He can feel Shiro's walls around him start to ripple, the pressure pushing him over the edge as he folds himself across Shiro's back, wrapping an arm around his chest as he ruts in deep and spills hot. He mouths at Shiro's neck, panting hard as he comes down from the high. Shiro's thighs begin to tremble under him, so he eases them to the side, spooning up around his back as he strokes a soothing hand down his flank.

“Sweetheart you were so good.” He nuzzles into Shiro's hair and breathes deep, enjoying this moment of utter bliss before it's gone. “So good for me, so beautiful...”

“Keith...” Shiro shivers, hand coming up to tangle their fingers together as he pushes back to be cradled in the sway of Keith's hips. “That was nice.”

“Mhmm.” Keith brings their fingers up to plant kisses on Shiro's knuckles, smiling against them as it earns him another happy sigh. “Anything for you.”

That gets Shiro twisting in his arms, eyes simultaneously nervous and hopeful as he squeezes their fingers together. “Anything?”

Keith nods, pressing their joined hands to his chest as he leans forward to kiss Shiro's sweaty hair. “Anything, you've gotta know, Shiro...”

“I... I hoped...” There's a hint of a smile now as Shiro wriggles even closer, slotting his legs between Keith's. “But I wasn't sure, so...”

“Well, now I guess you know, right?” Keith whispers, close enough that their noses brush. “I'm yours, through and through.”

Shiro's breath hitches, then he's tilting his head to capture Keith's mouth in a sweet kiss, hardly more than a chaste brush of lips as they lay – naked, tangled, and covered in sweat and god knows what else. Keith can't help but laugh into it, pressing kisses against those deliciously soft lips until he's smiling so hard they can't anymore.

“Shiro... I love yo _-mph.”_

Another crush of lips cuts him off as Shiro rolls them, pressing Keith down into the couch and winding a hand through his hair. It's everything he ever dreamed it could be and more – especially when Shiro pulls back to look at him, eyes softer than Keith's ever seen.

“Baby... I love you too.”

Keith pulls him back down by the neck, cradling him close as they lay together, laughing and kissing until their cheeks hurt from smiling. As he runs a hand down Shiro's back, Keith can't help but preen at how relaxed the muscles there are now, even as they bunch and flex with each move Shiro makes above him.

Still, he can't be too careful – they should probably make massages a weekly thing... just in case.


End file.
